


sweet sleepy yungijoong

by bigyikesenergy (whiskybusiness)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Consensual Somnophilia, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Sleepy Sex, Sub Song Mingi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskybusiness/pseuds/bigyikesenergy
Summary: Mingi’s sleeping.He’s slumped on his side with his head turned towards Yunho, and he's breathing soft and slow, his full lips nudged open against the pillow.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 334





	sweet sleepy yungijoong

**Author's Note:**

> for j!

Mingi’s sleeping. 

He’s slumped on his side with his head turned towards Yunho, and he's breathing soft and slow, his full lips nudged open against the pillow.

Sleepy princess, Yunho thinks, pausing to admire him. He’s just so darn _cute_.

Stepping closer silently, he leans down to press a kiss against Mingi’s soft cheek. It produces no reaction. Mingi snuffles against the pillow, totally unaware of his presence.

“Mingi,” he whispers, still bent close. The words brush like a breeze across his cheek. “Baby. Sweetheart.”

Still nothing. Yunho slips two fingers into his open mouth, pushing them inside to the base of his tongue. 

Mingi makes a tiny confused noise, shifting slightly against the pillow. His eyes scrunch up, and Yunho feels his tongue press up against the bottom of his fingers. Probing at the intrusion, an instinctual reaction from Mingi's still-unconscious brain. After a moment, Mingi’s face relaxes and he breathes softly again, suckling at the insertion like a baby with a pacifier. 

Yunho’s cock twitches. He withdraws his fingers carefully, smiling at the brainless, whiny noise Mingi makes. 

His baby loves having his mouth filled, sucking on something long and preferably hard. Mingi has a needy mouth, pouty like a girl’s. And they all have full lips, but Mingi’s make him look like a bimbo — always blinking his starry, innocent eyes, his wide mouth hanging open. 

He's so beautiful like this, Yunho thinks. Laid out on the bed, his expression peaceful and unthinking. Yunho's so lucky he gets to fuck him, all the time but especially like this. Mingi loves attention and praise so much that he would let Yunho fuck him almost anywhere, craving constant confirmation that he's Yunho's special, pretty princess. Pretty enough for Yunho to want to use, any time he feels the need.

And Yunho does want to use him.

Already turned on, he pushes his pajama pants down and shakes them off entirely. He hadn’t bothered to change that morning — he knew he’d be getting dirty soon enough, sneaking off to Mingi’s room. It’s almost too easy for them to fool around like this: Jongho’s morning gym routine is predictable, and Mingi is always passed out at this early hour, sleeping late, lazy and spoiled like a real princess. 

It's easy for him to swell to full hardness, pumping himself with firm, impatient strokes. It's always easy watching Mingi's sleepy face, his mouth fallen open like a tempting treat — an "insert here" if ever Yunho saw one. 

For a minute, he fucks his fist quietly. Then he shifts forward, holding his cock at the base, to drag the leaking head over Mingi's cheek, where Yunho had kissed him before. This time it's precome that smears his skin instead of the pressure of Yunho's lips, but Mingi still doesn't react. Yunho rubs his cockhead over Mingi’s slack mouth as if he's applying lipstick — tracing Mingi's puffy bottom lip, then the top, painting them wet and shiny as Mingi sleeps on, happily oblivious.

Even just pressing against his pillow-soft mouth is enough to make Yunho pant. God, he wants to be inside that warm, loose mouth right now, watching Mingi gag around his cock and take him deep into his throat.

But Yunho doesn't want to wake him, and choking him on a large cock alway does, so he withdraws regretfully. It’s not the end of the world, he knows. There are other, equally enjoyable things to do with his easy, sleeping princess. 

He edges onto the bed next to Mingi, moving carefully so he doesn't jolt him awake. 

It's lucky that Mingi is such a deep sleeper. He doesn't notice at all as Yunho pulls down his loose sleep pants, his underwear too, wriggling them carefully off of his limp, unmoving legs. When Yunho gets the clothing free of his feet, Mingi just shifts and murmurs something faint into the pillow. Nonsense words, still sleeping. 

The sight of his naked ass makes Yunho want to hiss and groan. Not only because it looks delicious in the dim light of the dark room — pale and unmarked, small but perfectly curved — but because nestled in Mingi’s hole is a small black plug. He must have put it in after Yunho fucked him last night, keeping Yunho’s cum locked inside so he’d be wet and ready for him to slip inside the next morning.

Teeth held in his lip, Yunho cups his ass with one hand. He knows well enough to touch him feather-lightly, far less firm than that ass deserves, to ensure Mingi stays asleep and unbothered. 

“Beautiful hole, baby,” he tells Mingi, wanting to make sure he’s praised even when he’s snoring against his pillow. He spreads Mingi’s right cheek with a careful hand and, with the other, he slowly, delicately draws the plug out of Mingi’s ass. 

When it’s gone, Mingi's hole flutters around nothing, confused at the feeling of emptiness. "Hhngh," Mingi mumbles, huffing into the pillow. Yunho holds his breath as Mingi wriggles into the sheets, pushing his ass towards Yunho unconsciously, before he stills and breathes calmly again. 

So beautiful. Yunho is burning with the need to fuck into his slick little hole, to have his ass clamped around his cock. "Gonna fuck you, baby," he whispers, knowing that Mingi can't understand him. 

His ass understands perfectly, though. Mingi’s rim twitches as Yunho positions his cockhead against it, his front to Mingi’s softly sleeping back. 

Biting his lip, Yunho nudges his cock inside. So good, perfect — his eyes roll up at the feeling of Mingi's warm hole, always a little more loose and slack when he's asleep. It’s even easier to fuck him like this than when he's awake, which is saying something. 

Yunho is trembling from the effort of controlling his hips, wanting nothing more than to grip Mingi’s narrow waist and pull him right onto his throbbing cock. Instead he curls one hand over Mingi’s hip to keep him steady, then pushes all the way inside in one measured thrust. _Oh, fuck._ Mingi’s hole just swallows him up, even as its owner sleeps. Made to be fucked, Yunho thinks, arousal clouding his brain. 

Even moving as carefully as possible, the sensation of a huge cock pushing into his ass makes Mingi stir. “Hmnuh,” he murmurs, shifting on the bed and clenching around the cock inside him. Yunho watches him slowly come into awareness, meeting his eyes as he turns his head sleepily. He looks at Yunho and then down at the cock in his ass in confusion. “Whuhs?” 

“I’m fucking you, sweetheart,” Yunho answers, thrusting lazily. 

Mingi looks dazedly at him, pouting. “Okay,” is all he says, squeezing his eyes shut in a frown before dropping his head back onto the pillow. “‘M sleeping,” he adds, muffled by the pillow. As if Yunho doesn’t know. 

Yunho waits until his breathing evens out before fucking him slowly, careful thrusts that push his cock into Mingi’s hole without jostling his limp body. His cock makes soft, squelching sounds in the silent room, churning up the old lube and cum inside Mingi’s ass. In front of him, Mingi snuffles innocently as he gets fucked, his ass like a welcoming, wet glove for Yunho to pump into even as he sleeps. 

Perfect. So perfect, Yunho thinks, already close to cumming into him, even if he can’t move as quickly as he’d like to. 

He smooths a hand into Mingi’s hair from behind, petting him lightly. It’s the only way he can show his appreciation for Mingi’s constant availability, accommodating his cock at all hours of the day. His hungry little hole takes Yunho’s cum whenever Yunho needs to spend into something, either his ass or his big, soft mouth. 

Pretty, perfect princess. 

He’s maybe three slow thrusts from orgasm when the door to Mingi’s room swings open. “Hey, Mingi-yah, you need to wake —”

Hongjoong stops short, his words swallowed by a sharp gasp. 

_Oh, shit_ , Yunho thinks, his eyes wide. Hongjoong knows he and Mingi mess around when they have the chance, but he’s never — none of the group has ever caught them in the act. Especially not when he’s buried up to the balls in Mingi when he’s asleep, slumped on the bed and snoring. 

“I,” Hongjoong says, his hand twitching on the doorknob. “I —” 

His eyes are caught on the place where Yunho’s crotch is pressed into Mingi’s ass. From where he’s standing, he can only see Mingi’s front, but Yunho knows it must be obvious what they’re doing. Mingi is naked from the waist down, and Yunho would imagine his cock is either fully soft or slightly chubby from the stimulation of penetration. 

“Uh, hi, hyung,” Yuno says, swallowing guiltily, even if he’s not technically doing anything wrong. 

His words stir Mingi once more, lifting his head off of the pillow in sleepy bewilderment. “Shh, Yunho,'' he mumbles, squirming. And then he must notice Hongjoong, because Yunho feels him seize up around his cock, his body jolting in surprise. "Auh!"

Hongjoong is frozen where he stands in the doorway, expression baffled with shock and turning fiercely red as he stares at Mingi. 

And honestly, Yunho would give anything to see Mingi's face right now. Mingi's had a crush on Hongjoong ever since he can remember — as much as Mingi always denies it when Yunho teases him about his sweet, secret pining. It's obvious from the way Mingi finds excuses to tease Hongjoong, to pinch his cheek and to say _I love you_ in public, pretending it’s all a joke, of course. 

And Yunho doesn't miss how Mingi freezes whenever Hongjoong touches him, a casual hand on his neck in morning greeting or side hug during public performances. He's pretty sure Mingi gets hard when Hongjoong does aegyo or dances sexily for the fans, which, instead of making Yunho jealous, just makes him chuckle. Mingi’s crush on Hongjoong is adorable, and so is his craving for their leader's attention and approval. 

And desire. "H-hyung," Mingi croaks, surely fully awake now. He shifts desperately around Yunho's cock, still fully hard inside his clenched up ass. "I, um. We..."

"I’m so… I’m really sorry,” Hongjoong says, staring as if he’s been hypnotized. “I didn’t mean to. To interrupt...”

Yunho is entirely unsure what’s happening. He does know that almost nothing could make him pull his cock out of Mingi’s ass, except for Mingi’s explicit request. And anyway, it seems as if Hongjoong might not want him to. His fixated eyes and blushing face certainly suggest more than just affectionate, older-brother interest. 

Observing closely, Yunho sees some of his own lust mirrored in Hongjoong’s eyes, and he’s nothing if not understanding. Mingi’s deceptively sized body is soft and inviting under his baggy clothes, and he’s just as sweet taking cock as he acts in real life. 

“Do you want to stick around?” Yunho chances, forcing himself to look at Hongjoong even as he has his cock stuck up Mingi’s ass. “Sweetheart, is that okay?” he asks Mingi, who’s shaking, still struck dumb where he lies next to him. _Oh, princess_ — Yunho soothes over his trembling hip with one large hand. 

“Ah, y-yeah,” Mingi answers breathlessly. 

Score. Yunho looks to Hongjoong, who’s still unmoving by the door. “I, uh.” Hongjoong blinks and swallows heavily, meeting Yunho’s eyes. “To watch, or?”

Mingi makes a tiny wheezing sound. 

Double score. Yunho holds in an excited grin, because of course he’s fantasized about this more times than he can count. “What do you want Hongjoong hyung to do to you, baby?” he prompts Mingi gently. “Want him to watch you take me in the ass? Or maybe take him in your mouth, hm? Whatever you want.”

Mingi must be having some kind of eye-conversation with Hongjoong that Yunho can’t see. At least it seems that way, judging from how Hongjoong looks at Mingi, deep red on his cheeks that Yunho knows must be mirrored on Mingi’s flushed face. 

“Want him in my m-mouth,” Mingi whispers finally, ducking his head in embarrassment. 

“Ask him nicely, princess.” Yunho swats the curve of his ass lightly, emboldened by Hongjoong’s interest. “He likes when you call him sweet names,” he explains to Hongjoong, who simply nods, looking rather overwhelmed. 

Mingi coughs, squirming harder around his cock. “H-hyung,” he forces out. “Will you — can you, I mean. Um. Can I suck you?”

“Oh my god,” Hongjoong breathes, as if to himself. 

Then he shakes himself, seeming to come back to his senses, and shuts the door with a firm hand. 

This is really happening, Yunho thinks, watching him approach the bed with tentative steps. 

“Has he — have you done this before?” Hongjoong asks, undoing his jeans with slow hands. 

Yunho bets he’ll be a lot less hesitant once Mingi gets over his shyness and swallows his cock as eagerly as he does Yunho’s. Lots of sloppy enthusiasm, which makes up for his lack of technique. It’s very nice to have someone who sucks your cock like they’re starving for it, and Mingi will choke himself on cock if it means someone will tell him he’s a good boy. Useful, worthy, pretty. 

“Answer him, baby,” Yunho coaches him. 

“Y-yes, hyung.”

“He’s probably sucked me off hundreds of times,” Yunho adds, smiling at the expression on Hongjoong’s face. Yes, his baby is very needy. “He knows not to use teeth, don’t worry.”

Hongjoong’s cock isn’t as large as his own, but it’ll still pose a challenge to Mingi, especially lying on his side and still speared on cock. Yunho doesn’t care enough to change the positioning, and in any case Hongjoong is already holding his hard cock near Mingi’s panting mouth. 

Again, Yunho wishes he were lying at an angle to see Mingi’s face, which is almost definitely red with embarrassment, eyes fluttering nervously as he looks at his hyung’s erection. Mouth open wide, ready to take Hongjoong’s cock inside and suck it as best he can. 

Mingi makes a mumbly, moaning sound as Hongjoong pushes inside his warm, wet mouth. “Oh, fuck,” Hongjoong groans, thrusting deeper. 

In the next second Yunho hears obscene slurping sounds, which mean Mingi must be going to work as diligently as he can on Hongjoong’s cock. Good boy, Yunho thinks, approving. He can’t help but prop himself up to peek over Mingi’s shoulder, and oh — it’s a filthy picture. Beautiful. Mingi’s sweet, eager mouth sucks desperately at Hongjoong’s cock, wanting his hyung to feel good from his efforts. Hongjoong watches him with a shell-shocked expression, thrusting absentmindedly. With each push of his cock, Mingi sucks harder, moaning frantically and drooling as he bobs his head as best he can at the awkward angle. 

“Good, hyung?” Yunho asks, falling back down onto his side. 

God, that’s so hot. It’s even better than he’d imagined, and the sight of Mingi whoring himself out for their leader is enough to remind Yunho that he’s been erect and inside Mingi’s tight ass for a long time now. 

He thrusts in roughly, no longer needing to control the force of his hips. “Mmgnh!” Mingi gurgles, pushed forward unexpectedly onto Hongjoong’s cock. He gags for a second but recovers quickly, returning to the same thirsty, wet sucking sounds from before. 

“Hyung?” Yunho repeats. 

His voice makes Hongjoong start, looking up with cheeks stained crimson. “Oh, yeah, good,” he responds. 

Mingi must feel inspired by the words, because Yunho sees him force his throat further onto Hongjoong’s cock, all the way up to his crotch. “Oh, ngh,” Hongjoong moans, one hand coming up to grasp Mingi’s hair as he convulses around the cock in his throat, twitching. “Fuck, ah.”

After another second of choking, Mingi withdraws, gasping. Yunho would bet that he has spit and precum coating his chin and mouth, looking messy and ruined. 

He fucks Mingi’s ass harder at the thought. He imagines Mingi on his back, taking Hongjoong’s cock in his mouth as he lies with his head tipped back, the outline of cock in his throat. So many possibilities, Yunho thinks wildly, holding Mingi still with a firm grip on his hip as he rams his cock inside roughly. 

“Yunho-yah,” Hongjoong says breathlessly, watching him thrust inside. “Was he — was he asleep when I…?” 

Oh, yeah. “Yeah,” Yunho answers shortly, already panting with the force of his resurging arousal. Mingi’s ass is just too good, taking him in all pliant and docile, a perfect hole even as Mingi sucks Hongjoong deep into his mouth. 

“He lets you do that?” Hongjoong sounds incredulous. 

Mingi makes another whiny noise against the cock in his mouth, and Yunho knows he must be burning with embarrassment as they talk about him like he’s not there. Embarrassed to have his mouth used by the object of his adorable and ill-hidden infatuation, watching him get fucked filthy and messy on both ends. 

“Yeah, he likes getting fucked all the time,” Yunho explains. He pats Mingi’s ass gently. “Right, princess?”

“Nheah,” Mingi mumbles wetly, quivering under his hand. 

“I’m sure he’d love for you to use him like that, too.” Yunho snaps his hips in sharply for emphasis.

“Oh.” Hongjoong nods, and then he sucks in a sharp breath, his hand tightening in Mingi’s hair. 

Mingi must have remembered to do something clever with his tongue, which is impressive considering the circumstances. “You all right?” Yunho asks Hongjoong, breathless himself as he tries to stave off orgasm.

“Just — he’s good at this.” Hongjoong watches Mingi work on his cock in near amazement. “I knew — knew you guys fooled around, but he’s, uh. Fuck, ngh — ” Yunho sees his hips jerk deeper into Mingi’s mouth, a groan spilling from his lips. “Ah, ah…”

“I’m gonna cum,” Yunho warns, feeling hot spikes of pleasure as Mingi remembers to clench his hole around his cock. “You can fuck his mouth, hyung. He, ah, he likes it rough.” 

“Okay, God, okay.” Hongjoong is panting as he begins to thrust quickly into Mingi’s mouth, a hand on his cheek and another in his hair, holding him still for the cock moving inside his mouth. 

Yunho knows he’s taking it so well, licking and sucking like a good puppy. Wanting to be the best boy for his hyung, even if it means Hongjoong has to see him sloppy and obscene like this. Mingi’s so desperate to please his darling Hongjoong hyung, talented and funny and beautiful, so distant and stern with Mingi nearly all the time — 

Yunho cums to the image, pumping deep into Mingi’s ass as he spills his seed inside. 

“D-did you cum inside?” Hongjoong asks him, breathing unevenly. “Oh —” He lurches forward and, still holding Mingi’s head, squeezes his eyes shut as he cums. 

Yunho assumes he’s cumming, anyway, the way he gasps and Mingi whimpers wetly, swallowing his cum with loud, choked sounds coming from inside his throat. 

After a significant pause, Hongjoong leans back, withdrawing his cock from Mingi’s mouth. 

Carefully, Yunho pulls out of his cum-filled ass. His cock squelches coming out as much as it had going in, and Yunho sighs to think of the crap Mingi will give him for getting him so dirty. But on second thought, Mingi might be too busy squealing with excited glee to get as miffed as usual, thanks to Hongjoong. 

Speaking of whom: Hongjoong swallows, looking between him and Mingi. 

Yunho gathers enough strength to sit up and get a look at the situation. Oh, beautiful. Mingi is breathing harshly against the pillow, his wide chest heaving with the force of each exhale. His cock is achingly hard, throbbing against his stomach, and his mouth is red and shiny with spit and precum, tear tracks under his leaking eyes. 

“You want to give him a hand, or should I?” Yunho asks, jolting Hongjoong out of his stupor. 

“Ah — I. I could?” 

Mingi makes a sharp, small noise, twitching against the pillow. He’s so good — he hasn’t even dared to touch his cock, despite how raw and painful it looks. 

“I think he’d like that,” Yunho says, stretching his stiff body with a smile. “Turn onto your back, baby,” he instructs Mingi, who obeys, sniffling and trembling.

Hongjoong steps closer, swallowing as he wraps one of his small hands around Mingi’s cock. The touch punches out a desperate whine, and Mingi jerks, twisting and arching into Hongjoong’s loose fist. 

“Nn, pl-please, please,” Mingi begs unevenly, thrusting into the grip. “H-hyu — I, please — ”

He’s unable to even look at Hongjoong as he jerks him off, which is not very nice. But Yunho understands how hard this must be, to have his crush’s hands — which Mingi has definitely fantasized about, no doubt — curled snugly around his cock, smearing his dripping precum over his shaft with every stroke. 

It does look rather lewd. Hongjoong’s hands are infamously tiny, almost ridiculously so, and his fingers barely meet around Mingi’s generously sized erection. 

“You’re being so good, princess,” Yunho soothes him sweetly, petting over Mingi’s damp belly. He can’t help but pinch one of his hard nipples, loving the high-pitched whimper it produces. Mingi is so beautiful, begging and nearly incoherent with need. “So sweet. Making me and Hongjoong hyung cum like that, you were so good. Wasn’t he, hyung?” 

Hongjoong is frowning in concentration as he jacks Mingi off. He may never have done this to another person, Yunho realizes. And he may have never had his cock sucked, either. The thought is amazing, nearly incomprehensible. It makes Yunho want to get hard again immediately.

“You were amazing, Mingi-yah,” Hongjoong says.

He makes eye contact with Mingi for a split second and Mingi whimpers sharply, pushing into his fist and cumming. His hands clench desperately in the sheets as his cockhead drips cum, more spilling out as Hongjoong’s small hand pumps him dry. “Oh, hn, h-hyung, ah…” Mingi pants, abdomen tensing as he finishes. 

Incredible, Yunho thinks, wanting to applaud. He wants to laugh at the shocked and perplexed look on Hongjoong’s face, staring between his cum-covered hand and the drops of cum splattered on Mingi’s straining abdomen. 

“Are you going to thank your hyung for his help?” 

“Th-thank you,” Mingi wheezes, his voice raspy. “Ho—Hongjoong hyung.”

Mingi’s face is redder than Yunho’s ever seen it, embarrassment covering every inch of his features. Yunho doesn’t know why — Hongjoong is staring open-mouthed at him, at the way Mingi’s trembling on his back, his still-spasming cock lying wet on his stomach. Full lips hanging open as he sucks in deep breaths, fluttering his pretty eyelashes. 

He’s a masterpiece. 

“You’re welcome,” Hongjoong says hoarsely, watching him, and all Yunho can do is smile.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
